


One Kiss Less

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone in school knew how she was; Dirty-mouthed and perverted in every form of the words.Or, at least, that's what they knew of her. The surface, barely treading deeper than an inch into the deep ocean waters.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu
Kudos: 19
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	One Kiss Less

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just really like the idea of someone who seems really 'sexual' being aro. or vice versa: a hopeless romantic being ace. if that makes sense at all..? i guess the whole point is people being like, _wait really? because it doesn't seem so._ and the person is just like _bro that's not how it works_
> 
> i mean, alternatively, someone who identifies with the split attraction model, who's either ace or aro, and saying, _fuck society's expectations_

Everyone in school knew how she was; Dirty-mouthed and perverted in every form of the words.

Or, at least, that's what they knew of her. The surface, barely treading deeper than an inch into the deep ocean waters.

So, when a boy she didn't know from a class she's never heard of before approached her with a love confession, she had to reject him. She made a big deal of how he probably had a small dick and was too ugly for her tastes, not enough to satisfy her, but it was all an act. Another layer to her sexual facade.

Despite word getting out to the entire school about what she'd done to that boy she didn't know the name of, another pipped up a few weeks later. He also confessed to her, claiming that if she would let him prove he was good in bed she'd be more than satisfied with him. 

Miu rejected him too. Loudly proclaiming he was too cocky for her and that she wanted a bottom.

And, just like last time, another boy she hadn't even interacted with before that day proclimed his love for her. He was a bit shy in his tendencies, and was way shorter than her. Which led to him saying he would be perfect for her; He would let her do anything she wanted.

Needless to say, another rejection occured.

And, the process continued until Miu simply grew bored with the blandness of these boys. The only laugh she got out of it was that she wasn't even interested in sex! Or any sort of romantic relationship, for that matter. She wasn't sure what that type of person was called, but she was certain that she wouldn't want anything more than a completely platonic friendship.

And that's exactly what she told Rantaro Amami when he'd been the next to confess to her. Though, his was much less sexual than the rest, obviously. He was way too slow-paced and easygoing to be speaking of that so early, anyway. And when he heard Miu's response, he was nothing but supportive. The reaction made Miu feel really special, actually.

And, unlike every other time someone confessed to her, the fact that she didn't want any sort of relationship other than platonic wasnt lingering in the halls. That day, she decided to sit with Rantaro as a silent thanks. For not sharing her private words.

"Im sitting here today, you shitty virgins," Miu had cackled, "Move aside for the gorgeous girl genius!" 

And move aside her clasmates and upperclassmen did, most smiling and welcoming her with open arms. Rantaro had not-so-subtly gave her a knowing smile, offering her a bit of his lunch as he saw she didn't have much.

That day was one of the best she's had in a while. Definitely better than the situation the Ultimate Inventor found herself in now.

"What? That cant be right..." Kazuichi Soda, from the class two years above her, Miu remembered, seemed utterly shocked at the words that had poured from Miu's mouth. His face was screwed into one of pure confusion and light frustration. "You- You're just sex-deprived! Yeah! You always talk about sex and dicks and stuff like that, so there's no way you-"

Miu laughed, "That's not how it works, jackass," She flipped her long platinum hair, walking past him as she spoke, "Maybe educate yourself before talking to me about your puny wittle feewings, yeah?"

She could imagine the stupefied look on the mechanics face as she sauntered away, her heels clacking agaisnt the floor the only sound in the hall as she walked to her lab. A smirk spread across her lips at the thought. 

"Fucking loser."

The next day, Miu told Rantaro about what the Ultimate Mechanic had told her at lunch, while receiving prying stares from those around her of which she ignored, and he became absolutely livid. The peirced teen had the most dark look Miu had ever seen on a person's face as he placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"Iruma, do you happen to know where he is? I just want to talk." 

Sadly, Miu didnt know where he was. Probably off lusting over that princess girl, or maybe he was stalking them right then. He did confess to Miu barely 18 hours prior. It wouldn't have been too far off.

However, it seemed her answer wasn't needed as the boy stumbled into the cafeteria minutes later, eyes widening like saucers at the sight of a furious Rantaro and a nonchalant Miu. Both standing before him within seconds. 

I dont think anyone would have to elaborate to be able to tell what happened there. A pissed Rantaro is not something to take lightly, is something everyone learned that day.

Miu found herself sitting in her house in front of her newfound bestfriend, him braiding her hair as he sat on her light pink couch, Miu positioned between his legs as she played video games. It was a calming atmosphere, even if they'd both been suspended for the ruckus they caused two days prior.

"Hey, 'Taro?" Miu paused her game, head lolling back to look at Rantaro. He paused his ministrations on her hair to fix her with a curious look, tilting his head. Miu grinned and giggled as she spoke, "If you dont get laid by the time we're thirty, lets fucking move in together, hm? We could get a cat and raise it to kill slutty bigots and shit, or!" Her blue eyes shined in excitement, "Or, I could build a machine that looks like a cat to do that..!"

Rantaro chuckled at the proposition, and mulled over it for a moment. Miu watched him, being surprisingly patient, as she toyed with the controller in her hands. Eventually, the Ultimate Adventurer looked back to her with a familial tint to his expression.

"Alright, deal."

"Fuck yeah! We're gonna rule the world!"

"Heh, I'm sure we will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this was really fun to write. Miu being aro/ace is a really big hc of mine and finally being able to write it just... yes.
> 
> Also heres a little bonus:
> 
> Kazuichi was just talking to Miss Sonia, totally not begging her for a chance, when his hpone pinged with a notification. As the princess left, probably to go find the Ultimate Breeder, who was already at lunch, Kazuichi took his phone from his jumpsuit pocket.
> 
> His eyes widened at the notification, it read;
> 
> 'Rantaro Amami wants to know your location!'
> 
> The Ultimate Mechanic started sweating, and rushed to the cafeteria to seek comfort in Miss Sonia's presence. Yet, as he burst through the doors on wobbly legs, two figures appeared in front of him.
> 
> And from there, he knew he was screwed.


End file.
